


Genghis Khan

by PopularOpinion



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jealous Holster, Lardo is a medeling shit, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Miike Snow, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopularOpinion/pseuds/PopularOpinion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holster and Ransom are sort of friends with benefits until neither of them can take it any longer.</p>
<p>Or: Lardos taste in music helps them figure shit out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genghis Khan

**Author's Note:**

> Genghis Khan by Miike Snow

I know there's no form  
And no labels to put on  
To this thing we keep  
And dip into when we need  
And I don't have the right  
To ask where you go at night  
But the waves hit my head  
To think someone's in your bed

* * *

Holster usually hates Lardos music. He would much rather listen to the Top 40 then the artsy music Lardo listens to, but he finds himself humming along to the song as he types away on his laptop at the kitchen table. He asks her later about the song and finds himself playing it on repeat for the next few days as he dances around the Haus.

Holster hates to admit it to himself, but the lyrics strike something in him. He tries to ignore the strumming in his gut he feels whenever he thinks about how much the song reminds him of Rans. Tries not to get jealous. Tries to remember that what he and Ransom have is good enough, that even a little bit of Ransom is better than none of him. 

They had been hooking up for about two months now. It had started out with a drunken kiss one night after a hard earned win. They were both a few drinks past buzzed when they had stumbled up to the attic chattering about the game.

"Bro, I still can't believe how hard you decked that prick earlier," Ransom had laughed remembering how Holster had taken down a kid from the opposing team for chucking Bitty.

"Dude, Bitty owes me like five pies for protecting his honor," Holster had slurred back. "I deserve a reward for how incredible that punch was." And then Ransom had smashed himself against Holster with all of his might. 

Their lips connected as Holster was shoved against the dresser. And God was it amazing. Holsters brain short circuited for a second as Ransom dragged his hands into Holsters hair and licked his lips. Holster barely had a chance to deepen the kiss before Ransom was pulling back flushed and giggling. "There you go Holtzy. Your reward for a kid well decked." And with that Ransom had pushed off and climbed into his bunk.

Holster had stood against the dresser for a solid minute before slowly making his way towards his bed. _It was a fluke,_ he thought to himself,  _Rans only did it because he was drunk. It won't happen again._ But of course he was wrong, and as the months had progressed and their winning streak continued, the drunken kisses became drunken make outs which became drunken fumblings which eventually turned into the occasional fuck when they were too trashed to remember that it wasn't a good idea.

 At first Holster thinks, they won't talk about it. That it will be forgotten or at least ignored so neither have to admit to the embarrassing manner of how it happened and in all honesty, Holster is hoping they won't so that he can pretend that Ransom won't want to take back the kiss. But instead, Ransom does what Holster didn't have the ball to do. He brought it up.

"So, about last night," Holster makes a surprised squeak that he's only slightly ashamed of and looks up at Ransom's legs which dangle over the side of his bunk. Holsters almost grateful they don't have to have this conversation looking each other dead in the eyes. He's not sure he could handle the embarrassment of being full on rejected like that.  "Well, I was thinking about how nice it was. And I kind of realized that I've wanted to kiss you for a long time. And I mean, and you totally don't have to say yes, but I was wondering if you might want to do it again sometime." 

Holster hadn't even realized kissing his best bro again would even be a possibility let alone something they both wanted. "Yeah," Holster managed, dear God he prayed Rans didn't realize it was the same tone he used when he was trying to be cool around girls he was picking up. "That would be cool."

"Oh" Ransom sounded a bit surprised, and Holster couldn't fight the smile any longer. "Swawsome. I guess we'll just have to do it again."

"Yeah I guess."

That was the most they had talked about it. But now with the lyrics of Genghis Khan flowing through his head, Adam wishes he had tried to push for them to sort it out more. Maybe they could have been official instead of chasing after girls all night and fucking around with each other as a second choice. 

Holster is resigned to it by now. Holster is Ransoms second choice, and Ransom will always be Holsters first. It wasn't important. What they have is what they have. 

And Holtz likes what they have, he really does. 

Except on nights where he knows that Ransom was struggling to pick up a girl, which would have meant that he and Holster would have wound up together, only to have the dark haired girl he always saw at their games waltz in at the last second. Adam hates nights like these because the anticipation for what he and Rans will do builds and builds until all he can think is  _Ransom Ransom Ransom_ only to have it torn apart by some girl at the end of the night. 

So who could blame Holster for stewing in his bunk still a little buzzed and trying hard to stamp down the jealousy that builds as the minutes tick by on the clock and he knows that Ransom is not going to make it home tonight. 

He hates Lardo at that moment for playing that stupid song. Hates Miike Snow for making that stupid song. And he hates Rans for making him feel angry for no reason about a stupid song.

* * *

And the lights, they glow  
Like I just lost the world war  
And the scene slips away  
To the evenness I fake  
It's a cheat somewhere  
Cause I don't really want you, girl  
But you can't be free  
Cause I'm selfish, I'm obscene

* * *

 

 "It's called a darty, Bitty; it's not that hard to understand," Ransom is trying to explain the whole concept of a day party to Bittle when Lardo struts into the room positioning herself right between him and Bitty. 

 "I'm DJing tomorrow," It's not a question, and Justin is about to fight her on it when he remembers how much he owed her for saving his ass the day before when he was late to practice. 

"Fine," He huffs. "Just none of that weird psychedelic shit you and Shitty listen to when you get stoned." Lardo nods her assent and walks out of the room just as fast as she had arrived. "Now back to what I was saying," He switches his attention back to Bitty just in time to see the shorter boys confused expression.

"You hate Lardo's music." 

"I don't hate it and honestly, at the moment, I don't care who's doing what as long as I can get you to grasp this simple concept."

Ransom mainly forgets his agreement with Lardo as his conversation with Bitty continues and then loses his cool when an equally as clueless Jack joins in. They're in college they should know that darty season is just an excuse to get wasted during the day without anyone judging you. It's only common knowledge. 

The Haus is already crowded when Ransom makes his way downstairs on Saturday morning. He and Holtz had hit the gym earlier so that they could be showered and ready by the time everyone showed up. They had said for people to show up at 11 a.m. which typically meant for everyone to start showing up around 12:30 but people must have been anxious for the first major Haus party of the season.

Holster was still showering, and Rans was almost happy that he got to spend a few minutes alone. He had been so close to slipping up this morning. So close to kissing Holster as they walked back from the gym. It would have been detrimental. Holster wasn't drunk which would have meant he wouldn't have wanted to kiss Ransom and Rans didn't think he could take that sort of rejection. He needed a beer or two to calm his nerves. 

He walked out into the backyard where most of the partiers were gathered basking in the little warmth that wouldn't last much longer. He pushed his way through the masses to the keg and was about to start filling his cup when the beat of the newest song caught his attention. It was catchy and damn it if the lyrics didn't hit home. He probably looked like an idiot standing there holding an empty cup and looking to all of the world like the breath had been sucked out of him. 

Of course, Johnson takes that moment to make Ransoms life even worse than it already was. "Great song isn't it? Although, I think Lardo is using it more as a way to push the plot forward rather than to show off her taste in music. I'm glad it's not me this time, though; it gets kind of old just being used as a plot device to help you all see what's so clearly right under your noses." 

Justin just glares until Johnson walks away with a shrug of his shoulders. Jeeze that guy was odd. Screw the beer he needed a shot. Or two, or five. 

By the time Holster finally joins the part Ransom is four shots and a half a beer deep. He's feeling good, more relaxed than he's felt all week and he knows it probably just from all the alcohol flooding his bloodstream but he also thinks it could be because Holster is smiling at him in a way that makes Ransoms chest feel tight. Holster slips in beside him grabbing the beer out of his hand and chugging the rest. Rans tries not to let Holster catch him staring, but it's hard when all he can think about is the way Holsters Adams apple bobs as he swallows.Holster looks over at him and smirks at the way Ransoms eyes slide up from his neck to him eyes.  Jeeze, he's in deep. 

"Stop staring at me bro, people might think we're fucking," Holster lets out a full-bodied laugh as Rans chokes on his beer. Ransom shoves him a little and checks to make sure no one heard. 

"Fuck off dude." 

"Fine but only because I don't want you to embarrass yourself completely in front of everyone. Plus if I keep hanging out with you then Molly Hanson might think I don't want to take her to breakfast tomorrow morning." 

"Breakfast?" Ransom asks, and he knows for sure it's the alcohol that is making his brain so slow. Holster just winks and walks off towards the dark haired girl he had been talking to last week. "Oh." He says to himself. And yeah that's about right, Holster should be going after girls because Holster wanted to be with girls, not him. He should be looking for a girl too, but he can't find it in him, too enthralled with watching his hopes of having Holster near him tonight slowly fade away. 

 

 Justin spends the rest of the party wandering around the backyard not quite avoiding Holster but sure as hell trying not to look at him too often. It hurts to see him with Molly and then Jess and then Emma but it seems that Holster keeps striking out which brings a little bit of warmth to Ransoms blood that he knows he shouldn't be getting. 

Ransom's finally getting into a conversation with one of the kids from his Chem lecture when a big strong arm drops around his shoulder. He knows instantly that it's Holster can tell by the annoyed huff he gets in his ear, by the pressure that is applied that Ransom knows means that Holster is a little past drunk and wants to leave. Ransom smiles up at Holsters slightly sunburnt face and quickly wraps up his conversation. "So I'm guessing you won't be buying Molly Hanson breakfast in the morning?"

And Holster shakes his head sadly before starting to drag Ransom into the Haus. "Nah. But I guess I did say I would be buying whoever I slept with breakfast, so I hope you're hungry in the morning." 

And Ransom lets the heat that he's been ignoring all day pool in his chest and blossom into hope that maybe things could work out for him. 

* * *

I get a little bit Genghis Khan  
I don't want you to get it on  
With nobody else but me  
With nobody else but me  
I get a little bit Genghis Khan  
Don't want you to get it on  
With nobody else but me  
With nobody else but me

* * *

Holster loves mornings like these. Mornings, where he's smashed in his bunk with a 6'2" 200lbs lug, shoved behind him. He basks in the warmth that is almost too warm and tries not to shift too much and wake Justin up. It's a little game he plays with himself whenever they end up waking up together. He tries to savor as much of these moments as he can. He knows it risky, but he wiggles under Ransoms arm and twists his body so that he's facing the other boy. The shift seems only mildly to disturb Ransom, and Holster counts it as a win that he can now bury his head in Ransoms chest and drift back to sleep.

It's times like these that Holster figures he can be selfish with Ransom. In the moments that he knows Ransom will never find out about he allows himself to project his love onto Ransom and imagine what it would be like if things were real between them instead of what they were. These quite moments are what keeps Holster from saying things he shouldn't say. They give him the comfort of knowing that while they might just be fuck buddies at least he can have some of Rans even if it's just for a few extra minutes in the morning.

Soon enough the noise level in the Haus rises and wakes Holster up slowly. He's way too hot, but at least he's still somewhat surrounded by Ransom, who is sitting up and looking at something on his phone.

"You could have woken me up you know?" Holster sits up. In the small twin bed, their shoulders overlap slightly, and Holster is thankful that he can have these little intimacies.

"Haven't been up that long." Ransom responds with a shrug.

"You're a goddamn liar Justin Oluransi; I know your morning phone rituals, and you're already checking Twitter," Holster had learned Ransoms morning routines about a week after they moved in together. He was always particularly interested in the Justin's commitment to checking his phone in a certain order. It went: texts, school email, personal email, Snapchat, Instagram, Twitter, and then finally Facebook.

Holster watches Ransoms face break into a smile, and yeah Holster definitely loves mornings with his best friend. "Shut up; you're ego probably needed the time to replenish after all those rejections yesterday." Ransom chirps, dropping his phone into his lap and turning his smiling face towards Holster. And damn their faces are a little too close for Holster to be able to think anything besides I could just lean in and kiss him and it would be so easy.

Instead, he shakes his head. "I don't know bro. You coming like 5 minutes into me giving you head probably did enough for my ego." Ransom shoves him off the bed, but Holster can see his shoulders shaking as he tries to make an offended face.

"But dude, I lasted so much longer than you in round 2."

"Yeah but you kept hitting my prostate, so it's not like a was really a fair fight."

"Whatever Holtzy, now about that breakfast I was promised."

 

Thirty minutes later Ransom and Holster end up crammed into a booth at the diner a couple of blocks from the Haus. It's less crowded than Holster thought it would be on a Sunday morning. The wait isn't long, and their waitress is fast, and their food comes quick, and Holster almost regrets the fact because he knows once they're finished with their breakfast they'll go back to being just friends until the next time they get a little too drunk. It hurts to watch Ransom flirt with the waitress, but he figures that that is part of their deal. They aren't together, and they never will be.

"Holster, you alright bro? You haven't even touched your hashbrowns." Holster looks up and quickly averts his eyes.

"Yeah just thinking about stuff."

"What kind of things?" _Jesus, why does he care so much? Holster thinks to himself. Don't say anything stupid, please don't say anything stupid._

"You know what fuck it," Holster says, he honestly doesn't care anymore. He's done hiding how he feels and if Ransom doesn't feel the same then at least Adam will know and be able to move on from his stupid crush on his best friend. "Rans, I'm so goddamn tired of this. I'm tired of sitting across from you at breakfast and you flirting with other people. I'm sick of watching you try and pick up girls at parties and then come to me as your second choice. And I can't stand waking up next to you and not being able to kiss you because I'm too fucking afraid to say anything."

Holster regrets the words almost as soon as they come out of his mouth but he knows that they needed to be safe. He's pretty sure he can feel Ransoms eyes burning a hole in his forehead, but he refuses to look up from his plate. Refuses to think about how he probably just ruined the best thing that has ever happened to him all because he was selfish and wanted more. Ransom starts to chuckle, and Holster is pretty sure he's about to die of embarrassment when Ransom finally speaks.

"Thank God," Holster's head snaps up so fast he's pretty sure he pulled something. "I was probably going to snap any day now."

"What?" Holster doesn't understand what Ransom is trying to say, and he pushes the little hope he has left further down making sure it doesn't catch wind of what might be happening.

"Holtzy, I've been trying to hide my feelings from you for so long, but I always thought you didn't feel the same way. I guess we're not as in synch as we thought we were." He finishes lamely.

"Oh," Holster definitely gets it now. "So, um, do you want to get out of here? Cause I'd rather not have our first official kiss in the middle of a diner." Ransom nods his head, and Holster can't help but beam back at him.

 

They walk back hand in hand enjoying just the simple intimacies neither thought they would get with the other. Holster hums quietly to himself and Ransom joins in. Lardo had probably planned the whole thing. 


End file.
